Twins Return
by Icarus Universe
Summary: Before Percy and Annabeth left they were given a card. When Percy goes missing and anew war is about to start Annabeth goes and picks up three demi-gods. When they leave on a quest she finds her self using the card to get help. If you haven't read the first story to this it's called The Twins Of Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's pov**

"Percy" I yelled.

Percy went missing a couple of weeks ago. We have looked everywhere for him. We even have the hunters looking for him. The gods went silent so I can't ask any of them. I started to give up hope until last night when I had one of my demi-god dreams. I get them quite often now.

_Annabeth's Dream_

_I looked up to see Hera sitting on a chair looking out a window. She turns and looks at me and gave me a small smile. Now is my chance._

_ "Where is Percy?" I asked her quickly leaving no room for her to interrupt._

_She didn't even blink when I asked her and by the look in her eyes she new something._

_ "What did you do with him?" I demanded._

_ "I can't tell you where he is. He is part of my plan you see, to win the war. You will find your answer from the boy with 1 shoe." She answered._

_I was happy that I had one clue as to where my boyfriend was, but my hopes were crushed when I realized there were so many places that boy could be._

_ "Can you tell me where the boy is?" I asked hopefully._

_ "You will find your answer with 2 demi-gods and the boy. You must wake now it is morning. Good luck Annabeth." Hera replied._

I sighed as I woke up. I got ready for the day and left for breakfast. I sat at my table and started to pick at my food, when Chiron told me that I had to go pick up 2 demi-gods and a special package from the grand canyons. I agreed and me and Butch he is a child of Iris. We took the Apollo cabins chariot and set off to the Grand Canyons. When we got in range of the sky walk I saw 3 kids 2 boys and a girl. Before we landed I jumped out and took my dagger out and ran over to the group. I took a look at the group as I ran forward. They were all demi-gods. I looked at there feet and noticed that the blonde kid had only 1 shoe. My hopes raised I looked around and saw that Percy was now where to be seen.

"Where is he" I demanded.

I stared at them with anger to find that Percy wasn't here.

"Where's who?" The blonde guy asked.

I frowned he was supposed to be the answer to finding Percy. I turned to the other two.

"What about Gleeson, your protector, Gleeson Hedge?" I asked.

The short elfish kid cleared his throat.

"He got taken from some ummmm….tornado things."

"Venti, storm spirits." The blonde kid said.

I arched my eyebrows and looked at the blonde haired kid.

"You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term. Who are you and what happened?" I asked.

The blonde hair kid explained all that happened and I found out the girls name was Piper and the elfish kid was named Leo. The blonde hair kid was named Jason. He couldn't remember anything else. I started to get frustrated he was supposed to be here.

"No, no, no! She said he would be here. If I came I would find the answer."

I glared at Jason even though he did nothing wrong I was frustrated with him.

"_You _were supposed to know where he was. You're the kid with one shoe, the kid I was told about." I growled as I pointed at his missing shoe.

I then turned my glare to the sky.

"What do you want from me? Where is he?" I scream at the sky.

The skywalk started to shake.

"Annabeth we need to leave now. The storm spirits might come back." Butch said.

I blew out a long breath and glared at Jason one more.

"Fine."

I walked towards the chariot when I heard Butch explaining about Percy. A couple minutes later and we were flying through the air. On the way there I explained about half-bloods and about camp when Jason said that our wheel was on fire. Butch told the horses to put on a burst of speed so we could make it to camp in one piece. When I could see again we were spiraling down and Butch was having a hard time getting the horses under control.

"THE LAKE! AIM FOR THE LAKE!' I yelled.

Butch got the horses under control for a second, but that was all we needed as he aimed them for the lake. I few seconds later we landed with a big splash. One of the mermaids grabbed me and brought me to the beach then swam back to get someone else. When I got up I was instantly hit with a blast of warm air. The Hephaestus cabin built leaf blowers that blew hot air to dry you. They built them after the time when we had to crash land in the water for practice so they built them just in case. We were then given blankets when Drew started arguing with Piper.

"Will someone please tell me what claiming is?" piper shouted.

I was about to tell her when I saw Leo being claimed by his dad.

"That is claiming."

Leo looked p to see the symbol and started freaking yelling "Is my hair on fire" as he bobbed his head and weaved as if he were writing something.

"This can't be good." Butch muttered. "The curse…"

"Butch shut up." I said. "Leo you have just been claimed by…."

"A god" Jason interrupted. "Isn't that the symbol of Vulcan?"

"Jason how did you know that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

I asked Will if he could bring Leo to cabin 9 and to his siblings. He agreed and turned back to Jason and studied him, when I looked at his arm and noticed what looked like a tattoo.

"Jason hold out your arm." I said.

"I've never seen marks like these. Where did you get them?" I asked.

"I'm getting real tired of saying this, but I don't know." He replied.

"They look burned into your skin." I commented.

"They were." He winced. "At least I think they were."

I asked Drew to take him to see Chiron. She left while I talked to Piper about how she got messed with the mist and how being with Jason was a fake memory. I then took her and showed her around the camp when we ended up at Hera's cabin. She pointed out that someone was in there so she pushed the door opened and walked in. Kneeling in front of the statue was the oracle Rachael Dare. She turned around and relaxed when she saw who was there. I said hi and we started talking when she suddenly grabbed Pipers shoulder and started speaking to her, but not in the oracles voice. I tried to pry her fingers off, but they had an iron grip on her. When she let go Piper passed out on the floor. We then brought her to Chiron's office. When we got there we swapped info with Jason about what happened to him.

**[A/N I'm going to just skip to the part where they get the quest. It will not be the same as The Lost Hero because after they leave it will most likely not show up until the end.]**

After they left I walked to my cabin and grabbed my bag. I checked it one more time to make sure I had everything, then walked to the pine tree and met Thailia and the Stoll's. I then took out a piece of paper the size of a business card. It was the card that me and Percy got from our meeting with Chaos. It was now a very light gray.

"Okay looks like we got a long way to go before we find their base."

I hope you like it. Please leave a review on anything I should fix and if you haven't read the first story of this please do or you might not get some things. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 2**

**Thalia pov's**

"Okay looks like we got a long way to go before we find their base." Annabeth said.

I put my bag over my shoulders and we started off down the hill. We got in the van with Argus. We set off to start at the empire state building. When we got there it was darker than before. We got out of the van and started walking.

**ĻĨŅĔ ƁƦĔĄĶ **

We have been gone for about 2 weeks; we have fought monsters, stolen food and run from the cops, so about a normal week for a demi-god. We were all scratched up and tired. We were actually pretty clean because Conner and Travis stole some soap and we took a shower at a groomer's for your pets. Yes we were that desperate. The card was now a dark grey. We've made it to Massachusetts. We are now currently at a place called Mary Lou's (which has the best mocha shake) resting. Conner is in the bathroom and Annabeth is taking a quick nap.

"Excuse me, can you follow me please and bring everything with you."

I jumped up a little, kicking Annabeth and waking her up. I looked up to see 18 year old boy standing at the edge of the table. He has raven black hair and sea green eyes. He is around 6 ft tall and muscular.

"Percy!" I said as I jumped up.

When I said that Annabeth woke up completely. She looked straight at Percy and smiled. Percy looked behind him like we were talking to someone else then looked at us confused.

"Who is Percy?" He asked.

I was about to smack him when he said something that changed my mind.

"My name is Theseus, I'm here because you summoned me."

I looked at him shocked.

"Like the one from Greek mythology?" Asked Annabeth.

"The one and only." He said with a small smile. "Now please foll…."

"Wait we didn't summon you." I said.

He pointed to the card poking out from the pocket of my bag and it was now pitch black.

"I'm here to bring you to the base. We should leave now before they recognize you." He said as he pointed to the TV which at the moment showed as running out of Stop and shop with a cart full of food, water and some clothes and Conner and Travis caring soap with mall police chasing us. We shook our heads yes and quickly followed him to the back of the shop. He pulled up part of the floor to show stairs leading down. I went down first then Annabeth, Travis, Conner (who finally came back from the bathroom) and then Theseus behind us all. I came to a stop at a big set of doors and Theseus came next to me. I looked into his eyes then quickly looked away; they looked so much like Percy's. I missed him so much and I hate to admit it I sort of had a crush on Percy.

"Please hand over the card." Theseus said.

I handed him the card and he placed it in the key slot and the door slowly slid open. I walked in behind him and followed him into an office with Icarus Written in Greek in the same black as the card. Even though I never got to talk to him he was sweat and cute too. Theseus opened the door and held it open for us. When we got in he pulled out my chair for me and Annabeth then started speaking into his watch, but he spoke to quietly for us to hear. When he was done he sat across from us then took out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Icarus can not make it at the moment so he asked me to take a message." He said

I looked up to see Theseus looking at me. I realized he was waiting for me to speak. I blushed then started.

"We need Icarus's help Gaea is waking up. Also some of the Titans seem to becoming more aware of everything and are joining Gaea and Percy is missing when we need him most."

Theseus was writing everything I told him and when I stopped speaking he stopped writing. He folded the paper and put it in a file under the desk. He got up and held the door for us again. I walked out last and before I got out he stopped me.

"I don't believe I got your name miss."

I looked up at him and blushed he was actually pretty cute.

"My name is Thalia Grace."

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Miss Grace."

I blushed again. I couldn't help, but laugh at his cheesy move. I looked up into his eyes and they held kindness, happiness, but also lots of sadness I smiled again and smiled back.

"We shouldn't keep your friends waiting. It was a pleasure to meet you," He said as he bowed and followed me out.

I smiled as I walked out. Theseus was kind, I thought he would be rude and have a big ego like they say in the stories, but they must be wrong. He walked up front and as he walked by me he gave me a smile. He showed us the way to the ladder we came through and stopped.

"It was nice to meet you all. When you all get up the ladder take the door in the back you will end up behind the building and Icarus will meet you to give you an answer."

Annabeth was the first up the ladder then Conner then Travis. I was about to go up the ladder when I turned around to look at Theseus.

"Will we be able to come here again?" I asked.

"I hope so. It's been a while since I've seen a pretty face walk through the door." He said with a grin.

I blushed again then smiled.

'Thank you. I hope to be able to see you again Theseus. You know all those things they said about you in the stories are all wrong."

He smiled at my compliment.

"Those myths were actually right. I was a selfish jerk, but when I lost my family and my wife I decided that it was time to change. I finally found my chance when Icarus gave me an offer, but thank you anyway."

I smiled.

"Thalia what is taking so long just climb up the dang ladder?" I heard Conner yell.

I laughed then smiled at Theseus. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Theseus, until we meet again"

I smiled one last time at Theseus then climbed up the ladder, with one thought on my mind, what was Artemis going to do to me when she found out.

How did you like it. I wanted to make Thalia have a boyfriend to get her more involved in the story and add a new character. Please comment if you want Thalia to be with Theseus, Icarus or someone else. I also might need some OC's for another chapter for Icarus's army.

**OC's will need the following**

**Name**

**Parent: God, Titan, I will only accept a few primordial demi-gods, no kids of chaos **

**Powers**

**Weapons**

**Facial**** features: eye color, hair color, any scars**

Oh and I will have a poll up for who Thalia should go out with. Please check it out. That's all and don't forget to leave a review. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 3**

**Icarus's pov**

**About a week after the message was delivered.**

I looked into the mirror as I got my shirt on. I didn't change much at all since earth. I got taller and changed my hair back to its shiny black color. My eyes changed to bright blue because when I got back I started training with him again and I've been hanging out with his kids. As I got ready to leave I checked to make sure I had everything. I didn't know how the Olympians would act because my brother damaged there trust with us. I still haven't made up with so I told Gabe to tell him about the message. He is a son of Aether he has golden blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He has a tan even in the winter. He is very nice, way better than Zeus's kids well except Thalia she was very nice and very helpful. He has made it to be my commander. When I was finally ready I created a portal to the throne room.

**Poseidon's pov**

We were in the middle of meeting and Zeus was getting angry because he couldn't find Hera. When all of I heard a voice echo through the room.

"Some things never change."

I looked around for the source of the voice when I saw an outline in the shadows. The figure stepped out and I didn't recognize him and when I looked around nobody else did either well except for Athena. She stood up and glared at him.

"You're the one who kidnapped my daughter."

The boy who looked no more than 10 years old frowned and walked into the center of the room. That probably wasn't the smartest move because he could instantly be surrounded by us.

"What makes you think _I _kidnapped her? Do you even know my name?" The boy asked.

I looked over at Athena she glared at him with pure hatred, but she didn't answer at first.

"I don't know your name, but I know you for Icarus and the primordials and though you might not have kidnapped her you work for them." She answered.

"Wrong! I don't work _for_ anybody, not the primordials or Icarus."

When he said that I knew Athena was going to get him. She glared at him and took out her dagger. She brought her arm back and in a blur of motion launched her dagger at his face. I looked at the kid right before it was going to lodge itself into his forehead; he brought his head up and turned it to the side. He got knocked back by the force and hit the wall and was falling forward when he put his hands on his knees to steady himself. I was shocked, how was he still alive. I watched in horror as he lifted his head up and see the knife between his teeth. He had a little blood in the corner of his mouth, but other than that he was fine. He then proceeded to take the knife out of his mouth then it disappeared and reappeared imbedded into Athena's shirt and stuck in the back of her throne. I looked at the boy. He wipes his mouth after I see a little drop of blood hit the floor.

"You Olympians are too easy to mess with."

"Who are you?" I asked.

I wished I hadn't because now he was looking at me.

"You all should know. I only helped you win against Kronos."

"You're Icarus aren't you?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. I thought he was going to say something, but all he did was clap. I was going to say something when I was beat to it by Ares.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at Ares and stopped clapping.

"Well I'm congratulating Poseidon for getting something before Athena."

"I am here to give an answer to the your plead for help, but I might just change your mind after you just tried to imbed your dagger in my head." He said as pointed to Athena.

Everybody glared at her before focusing their attention back on Icarus. What would he say?

**[A/N I thought about ending it there, but I decided against it because I didn't right enough.]**

He looked around the room before his eyes stopped on me. He started walking towards me. I started to get scared inside. When he got within 5 feet of me he started to grow until he was almost 10 feet high, taller than me.

"If it were not for your kids I would leave right now and watch you fail, but I am not going to ruin their lives because you all tend to make lots of enemies."

He turned around and walked back to the center were he shrunk back down to normal size. When I noticed the tiny drop of blood had expanded to a small puddle of blood. I guess Icarus noticed it to because he raised his eyebrows and took a step back. We all watched as the blood started to bubble and then in a flash of gold came and when it disappeared there was a small golden retriever puppy sitting where the blood stain use to be. It stood up and it stretched its, what are those WINGS. I was shocked this wasn't a normal dog; well I already knew that it came from a puddle of blood for gods sake. I continued to watch as Icarus went over and picked the dog up. As I looked closer I could see that it had a red mark in the corner of its mouth right where Icarus was bleeding from.

"I think I will call you Ziggy."

So how was it. I know the dog thing seems kind of random, but it will make more sense later on and please leave a review and I will still take OC's, but i'm not promising that I will use all of them. I'm still have the poll up for who Thalia she date. If anyone wants to make an OC to vote on please let me know and I will try to to add it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 5**

**Icarus's pov**

I looked down at my new pet Ziggy. He was so adorable. He must be my sacred pet that I've been asking for. I put Ziggy on the floor and took out my dagger. I kneeled so I was closer to his height and drove my blade into his skull. I heard the gasps come from all the Olympians and crying from Aphrodite and Hera. I just smiled because I knew what would happen. In a flash of black, silver and blue Ziggy grew into an 8 foot tall dog with wings with one silver one blue eye.

"I would never kill an innocent animal all I did was give him my blessing he is my sacred animal after all."

I heard more gasps from the gods and chuckled.

"So where are the people that summoned me?" I asked.

"They are at CampHalf Blood." Apollo answered.

"Thank you I must get go…"

"WAIT" Athena yelled.

I looked at her with a questioning look.

"What,"

"Can unpin me from my throne?"

I smirked at her as I walked over to her. I jumped up onto the arm of her chair grabbed the handle of her dagger and with a flick of my wrist pulled it out.

"You should take better care of your weapons in the future, Athena." I said.

She glared at me, but all I did was smile. I jumped off her chair and walked over to Ziggy. I patted his head and walked out of the big golden doors with Ziggy following closely behind me.

**Annabeth's pov**

I wasn't that hungry, but I went to breakfast anyway. I gave some food to my mom then sat down. I was picking at my food with my fork when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to Thalia giving me a worried look.

"Annabeth you need to eat. Don't worry we will find Percy and everything will be alright."

I smiled at my best friend and took a bite of my eggs then another until my plate was empty. I got up and took care of my plate. I felt a little better now that my stomach wasn't empty. I left the pavilion and went to the archery range to find Thalia and the hunters there. I grabbed a bow and started practicing. I hit the center almost every time. When I was out of arrows I put my bow back and started heading back to my cabin when I saw a Pegasus flying in, but it was a new one I've never seen before. It was all gold and looked pretty big with a rider on top. My thoughts immediately went to Percy. Could it be him? As it got closer people around the camp joined me and watch the person come to us. When it got closer I realized just how big the Pegasus was. It was around 8-9 feet tall and the weird thing was it had big floppy ears. When it got close to the ground it landed with a big THUMP. That's when I realized that the animal was a dog with wings, what kind of creature was this. My thoughts were interrupted by the rider jumping of the back of the dog. The rider was pretty tall; I would say around 6.2, with pitch black wavy hair and bright blue eyes that held happiness and trust. Just looking in them made me smile. I didn't recognize him at first when I realized he looked just like Alex except for the eyes.

"Icarus?"

He smiled, I guess I was right.

"Yep, First time I've ever been to camp. Seems fun."

"It is. What happened to you, you look so different and what kind of animal is that?" I asked as I pointed at the dog-bird animal.

"Well I always looked like this before I came to earth. I had help from my dad to get my hair lack though. My eyes changed back to blue when I started training with Aether again." He answered. "As to what kind of animal he is I don't know all I do know is that he is my sacred animal named Ziggy."

I studied Ziggy for a moment and he was gorgeous. I couldn't help myself walking up and patting his head. He didn't mind anyway.

"So I take it you did get our message."

"Yeah and of course I will help, it was getting kind of boring up there with nothing to do."

"Wait who exactly are you and how do you know him Annabeth." Asked a new Athena camper.

"He helped us fight during the giant war. He is the champion of Aether."

Please check out my poll and vote on who Thalia should date. And I know I'm posting 3 at once and it's because I had to change my password and It wouldn't let me post anything. You can leave any OC's for Thalia or for he army I will go through them all when I get them. Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 5**

**Thalia's pov**

As I walked back to from the archery range I saw a crowd gathered by my pine tree. When I got closer I could see what looked like a giant dog standing in the middle next to a boy with cute peaceful eyes. He had jet black slightly curly hair which got went into his eyes, which caused him to do an occasional head flip. I thought it made him look hot. I pushed my way through the crowd and got to the front and to my surprise I got a face full of slobber. I jumped back and wiped my face and I heard one person laughing. I looked around and realized it was coming from the boy.

"Calm down Ziggy. Nobody likes wet slobbery noses in there face." The boy set between laughter.

I glared at him which only made him laugh more.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked down on me, which wasn't hard since he was almost 7 feet tall, and his eyes flashed silver before turning back to blue. I gasped; this couldn't be the boy Artemis chose as her adoptive son. He seemed to full of if self. Wait her adoptive son was Icarus. Crap! I can't believe I thought about him that way. I mean, come on I barely knew him. I looked away from his eyes and tried to hide my blush.

"Your Icarus Artemis's adoptive son." I looked up at him again. "You've grown a lot too."

He smiled a warm smile before petting Ziggy's head. I looked around and noticed all the new kids and the new hunters staring at him in aw. No boy has gotten on Artemis's good side.

"I think we should have a private meeting Annabeth. You can bring your friends if you like." Icarus stated as he walked off towards the big house with Ziggy right behind him flapping his wings anxiously.

I looked at Annabeth who was motioning people t follow her as she started walking away with my arm in her hand. When we got to the rec room Icarus was talking with Chiron about something that happened a long time ago, boring.

"Ahem!" Annabeth said to get there attention.

Icarus turned around and his eyes settled on me. I hoped he couldn't read minds. I turned away from his gaze and blushed yet again.

"Lets get started shall we?" Icarus said as he walked over to the white board the Hephaestus cabin had installed.

We all took our seats and waited for someone to speak.

"So the problem you guys face is Gaea is waking with some Titans and you guys need help? Although I've heard that you already have a Titan on your side." He said as he glanced at me.

How did he know about Bob?

"What are you talking about, what Titan?" Chiron asked him.

"Well his name is Bob, his new name at least." As Icarus said that I tried not to laugh. I don't know why Percy chose that name. Chiron looked even more confused now; I couldn't keep from laughing as I let a small giggle escape.

"Hhhmmmm. Do you know about the Titan named Ipetus?" Icarus asked

Chiron and a couple of others nodded their heads.

"Well he is the Titan." He said calmly.

I heard gasps spread threw the group. I smirked at their expressions because I was one of the 3 that was there when he lost his memories.

"So about a battle plan. I think we should talk about it now since we have everyone one here."

I sat there patiently as everyone gave ideas. When the meating was finally over I walked out of the big house and looked up at the stars.

"The stars are bright tonight. Beautiful like your eyes."

I jumped at the voice and turned around. I blushed when I found out it was Icarus.

"Thanks, but I'm a hunter of Artemis so flirting won't get you any where." I said.

I looked at his face to see his expression and he had one eyebrow lifted. I put a small smile on my face at that. I was about to say something when Ziggy bounded out from behind the big house eating what looked strawberries. I started laughing at that and Icarus joined in.

"He's so cute where did you get him."

"Well you see, how do I explain this…. Before I arrived here at camp I was at Olympus and me and Athena had an argument and it ended up with her knife in my mouth. I got a small cut right here." He said as he pointed at the corner of his mouth. "And Ziggy was born from my drop of blood, so I guess he could be my kid or I like to think of him as my best pal and sacred animal."

"That seems easier to accept." I said with a smile.

Sorry for the delay, but I had homework and I was really busy. My poll is still up please check it out and I will still accept OC's so please leave a review and keep reading. I also might start another story about a boy who comes across the hunters of artemis set during titan's curse. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Icarus's pov**

"Yeah. Hey, Ziggy…no, wait….don't eat that! Ugggg! Looks like I'll be back. I have to find him some food and a place to stay." I sighed.

"I know a place where he can stay and make new friends." Thalia says. "And what I hope is strawberries on his mouth I'm sure he could just eat some more of those."

I laughed and followed her to the strawberry field. Ziggy started pigging out immediately.

"So how is the hunt?" I ask trying to get rid of the silence.

"Oh it's fine. Hunting monsters, camping out all night under the stars and the moon. Although it does get lonely without any of my friends."

"I know how it feels. Most of my friends are here. The friends were I live are harder to get used to. None are my age accept my brother, but we haven't made up yet."

I walked over to an untouched strawberry bush and picked some off. I gave half to Thalia and started eating the ones I had.

"How old are you? I mean I pretty sure I'm your age. I'm about 18 or 20."

"You don't know your own age! Oh well I don't know mine either, I lost count after about 14… 15 eons."

I looked at Thalia and she was shocked. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide.

"Y…y…your t…that old?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was born a couple hundred years before the titans ruled." I said as I nodded my head.

"You were born during the primordial age. Like when Gaea was awake and Helios and Selene ruled the sun and moon?"

I nodded my head again.

"mmmhhhhmmmm, I was with them before I came here. I trained with them after Artemis accepted me as her son."

I didn't think she could get any more shocked, but she did. Her ayes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, so I laughed.

"Yo….y….you sh..hould s…see your f..face!" I said between laughter.

She scowled and punched my arm. I didn't flinch, but to asy it didn't hurt was a lie.

"Ooowwwww!" We said in union.

I started rubbing my arm while she rubbed her hand.

"Your hand is so boney." I complained.

"Your arm is like cement, I think I broke my hand. Ow!"

She flinched as she rubbed her knuckles.

"Let me see your hand."

I took her hand and felt her knuckles which were starting to bruise. She flinched and hissed through her teeth.

"Sorry! I can heel it for you if you want."

She looked nervous at the offer and pulled her hand away..

"Or I could bring you to the Chiron and have him give you nectar which will take a lot more time to heel and more explanation."

"Fine, but make it quick." She hissed as she handed me her hand.

I took her hand in mine and a beam of light shot out of mine and onto hers. She sighed in relief as the pain left and her bones mended.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Soooo, umm about the place where Icarus can stay, I think I should bring him before he eats all the strawberries."

We both laughed at that. I grabbed Ziggy by his neck fat and pulled him out of the strawberry field with Thalia following behind.

"Okay follow me please," Thalia said as she started walking off.

I followed her all the way to the barn which was surprisingly very clean. I followed her inside the barn.

"So um, I guess you could just put him in one of the stalls or let him loose and we could close the doors." Thalia suggested.

I looked at the stalls and they looked like a very nice and cozy place to stay, but not big enough for Ziggy.

"I think we should just let him roam. I don't think the stalls are big enough for him."

She nodded. I walked up to Ziggy and pat his head before yelling goodnight and leaving with Thalia.

"So what should we do now?" I asked.

"Go to bed it 8 already."

"What do you not like to do anything fun. Lets see we could um go to the beach or sing some campfire songs by the fire."

"The fire is already over and we are already past curfew."

"What have you never broken the rules. Come on I could start another fire or we could…. What was that?"

I looked around for the noise I heard. When I heard the drawing of a bow.

"What?" Thalia hissed.

"Quiet! I think someone is trying to attack us….. or me."

"Why would the attacker just want you. Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Yes. Now be quiet."

I turned around and looked for one of the hunters. When I didn't see one I looked back at Thalia and she was scowling at me. I shifted my body so that I was in front of Thalia just in case it wasn't one of the hunters and put my finger to my lips to keep her quiet. When I did that I heard a swishing noise and realized it was he noise of an arrow being released. I turned around and caught the arrow inches from my face. Thalia was looking at me in shock and I could here a small gasp come from the woods. I looked at the arrow and it was a silver moonlight arrow. One the hunters used a lot. I looked back at the woods and used Aether's blessing to see in the dark. I saw a group of hinters hidden behind some trees.

"Come out hunters, I can see you all back there. Yes you hidden behind the birch tree and you up in the branches." I smiled at there reactions of shock and surprise.

They slowly came out of the woods with their bows drawn.

"Hey what's with the friendly fire? I'm on the good team. I wasn't doing anything wrong, just hanging out with a friend."

How was it. Please review leave an OC if you like and my poll is still open so check it out and my other stories if you have time. Also sorry for not updating, but I am more focused on my other story The Hunter and The Huntress. Peace!


End file.
